Pastures New
by songstress42
Summary: Sam and Daniel discover a whole new life as Jack and Teal'c try to find a way to get them back home. SamDaniel pairing. Rating for explicit material in Chapter 3 only. Everything else is fairly mild.
1. Prologue

It all happened so suddenly. One moment all was calm and the next the earth was bucking and heaving like an angry bull trying to unseat its rider, and the temple the Stargate was housed in was violently threatening to come toppling down on top of them.

"Get to the gate!" Jack ordered as SG-1 cowered and covered their heads, feebly trying to protect their skulls from the large pieces of rubble that were falling from the high ceiling.

Taking charge with his heightened instincts, Teal'c signaled them to follow him and took off; stopping when he sensed something was going to fall and judging the stone's path as best he could.

Soon the huge ring came into sight across the large, open, and incredibly high ceilinged room it resided in. Teal'c signaled to them to stay back as he ventured out into the amphitheater towards the DHD. He stumbled one or twice as the falling rocks shook the already convulsing ground, but managed the trek without receiving too many injuries. Once a wormhole had been established, Teal'c called to them over the sound of the falling debris, which was amplified to even greater magnitude by the vastness of the empty, cavernous space.

Jack went first, dodging the falling rocks as he ran towards the Stargate, Sam following at matching speed and Daniel taking up the rear. The sound was deafening and the ground dipped and swayed drunkenly as the earthquake continued its destructive function. The great ceiling – one of the most beautiful and intricate Daniel had said he'd ever seen – was decorated with a vast mosaic of ceramic tiles all coalescing into a colossal tale of the destruction of the Babylonian god Enki and the birth of their new way of life, free from the omnipotent rule of their former 'dingir' as Daniel called him.

Apparently the mosaic was built and the ziggurat kept as a reminder of their former slavery. The room was roughly two hundred and thirty stories high and could easily have fit a regular suburban block inside of it. The Stargate – which the natives had never used – was situated at the far end of the room, behind a throne that sat separate from the rest of the room in the place of honor and Daniel surmised that it was used as a sort of speaking chair and that the amphitheater was used as a congress room where the population would come to discuss government issues. The DHD served as a podium as it sat directly in front of the chair. Though from the derelict look of the place and the fact that here ad been no signs of life surrounding the place, Daniel surmised that it had been quite a while since the great temple had been put to any use.

But the colossal room was quaking and the majestic ceiling was coming down and the only thoughts that were running through SG-1's mind were those of instinct and survival. Get to the gate before you got squished.

Jumping over fallen debris, Jack was solely focused on getting to the gate and every so often he would glance back to make sure Sam and Daniel were still behind him.

As the distance between Jack and the glimmering Stargate disappeared, he signaled to Teal'c to go through. A foot from the event horizon he turned. Sam was two feet from the DHD and Daniel was two feet from her. She signaled for him to go as a steady stream of dust began falling where he stood, a sure sign that part of the roof was going to fall on this very step. She gestured fervently for him to go. The dust was getting thicker and he could barley see them. She yelled for him to go on. But he would have none of it.

"Carter! Jackson!"

"Colonel, GO!"

Jack shook his head and began to move to where Sam was, reaching out his hand in her direction. When suddenly lost his balance as the ground beneath him heaved. He fell backwards…

…and landed on the metal ramp in the SGC.

The fall had winded him but he nevertheless, stood up quickly, turned to the control room, and shouted "DO NOT DISENGAGE THE GATE!"

Turning back, he waited for the rest of his team to come through. And waited. And waited.

Without warning, the wormhole vanished. The Stargate disengaged and the door that connected the SGC to the distant planet where half his team was, winked out of existence.

"No."

The Stargate couldn't have been active for more than fifteen minutes.

"No."

An image of the far off ceiling, the blue and red and white tiles of the magnificent mosaic crashing down on the equally magnificent ring of stone and smashing it to bits exploded in perfect detail within his swimming mind.

"NO!!" he ran up and hit the gate. Hard.

Strong arms restrained him from continuing to beat up the giant metal ring. Teal'c dragged him down the ramp and Jack watched with ever fading hope as they dialed P4Y-26S9 once, twice, trying to get a connection. Finally, Hammond's stern voice came over the P.A. now laced with sympathy and remorse.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but we simply can't make a connection."

Why hadn't he waited? Why? You never left a man or a woman behind, and yet he'd turned tail and ran at the first sign of danger to his own life and disregarded the safety of his team members.

As he stood in shock and horror at his own shortcomings, a deep, calming voice managed to break through his thoughts.

"There was nothing you could have done Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said in a reverberating whisper, "If you had stayed, you would have been trapped to. Now come, we must report to the infirmary."

Jack barley caught the deep seeded loss that spoke volumes in the undertones of the jaffa's words.

He was just as afraid for them as Jack was.

The Colonel followed his teammate out of the embarkation room, making a silent promise to Sam and Daniel that he would not give up hope until he saw their bodies, alive or not, with his very own eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

My thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, it's been wandering around in my mind for a long time and I finally mustered up to strength of will to sit down and actually _write_! I'm still not sure if this chapter flows very well.

A/N this story take place in the late 3rd early 4th season when earth's technology still wasn't very advanced. Or rather was primitive enough to trap the two scientists on this planet for more than a few weeks. (Hey, I may not own the characters but I do still have absolute power over the situations I get them into!)

BTW, I love reviews. I feed on them to build up the strength it takes to write these stories.

Daniel came awake slowly. The air around him was heavy with dust making him cough as he moved and disturbed it. As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings he realized he was lying on top of something; something warm and squishy and decidedly human.

"Sam?" The dust in the air had invaded his lungs and his voice came out dry and gravely

She moaned and opened her eyes, surprised to find Daniel's inches from her face.

"Daniel." He smiled in response, "We're not dead?"

They both looked up and saw that the giant rock that had fallen from directly above them had been stopped a foot from their bodies by several other giant stones that lay around them.0

"Looks like we were exceedingly lucky." Daniel commented, turning his gaze back to hers. They lay like that for a moment just breathing and staring at each other. Daniel realized that he'd never really been this close to Sam, when either of them weren't seriously injured or dying. In fact, it was kind of nice.

"Umm, Daniel." Sam said breathless as a sudden onslaught of emotion rushed over her from the sudden realization that Daniel was lying right on top of her. It had been a while since she'd shared that much intimate space with a man and frankly, she wasn't complaining. But now wasn't really the time, "maybe you could…umm, move?"

Daniel, realizing just what kind of position they were in, blushed deep crimson and slid off her to the side and out into the open through an opening in the rocks that had piled up into a kind of cave around them.

"Sorry." he said when they were both free of their haven and standing once more. They stared at each other once more, still dizzy from their contact, when Sam's gaze moved to something behind Daniel and her expression turned to one of despair.

"Looks like the gate wasn't as lucky."

Daniel turned and his stomach dropped at the sight of the giant metal ring, or rather _half_ of the giant metal ring that stood broken and destroyed taking with it any hope they had of escaping.

"Wow." Daniel said, his voice soft and low.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "By the way," She continued, turning to look at Daniel, "did you throw yourself on top of me when you saw that rock coming down on us?"

Daniel blushed again and averted his gaze, clearing his throat nervously.

"Umm, maybe." He said, his expression grew serious and he stepped back, clearing his throat again, "it was purely instinctual of course."

But he could not hide his smile as Sam broke into one of her own.

"Purely." She agreed.

She moved over to a fallen stone and sat down, taking off her pack as Daniel joined her and did the same.

"Well," Sam said a few minuets later when they had taken stock of what kind of resources they had. "We have enough food to last us a few days, a week if we ration. Our water supplies will only last us a couple of days at the most though, and not much else."

"Probably doesn't help that this was only supposed to be five hour trip."

Sam grunted in response. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Daniel cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Sam," Sam turned at the sound of his soft tone. His face was serious. "Truthfully, how long will it take for them to rescue us?"

Sam stared at him a moment before answering.

"Well, they know where we are so that's not going to be a problem, however…" She stopped and cast her gaze to her hands, which were fidgeting with the strap of her pack.

"However?" Daniel urged her to continue.

"The only space craft the SGC has at its disposal at the moment is a Goau'ld cargo ship. And Area-51 has it in pieces at the moment. And then there's the problem of getting a hold of it."

Daniel looked at her questioningly. She sighed.

"A lot of people have been lobbying to get their hands on it. There isn't much chance of the colonel skipping to the front of the line just for us."

"So," Daniel said calmly, "what you're saying is that we shouldn't expect a rescue anytime soon."

Beside him, Daniel felt Sam nod.

"Out of curiosity," Daniel spoke up again, "if Jack were to get his hands on the Tel'tak, just how long would it take for them to get here?"

"If they left now?"

"Yeah."

"About eight months. If they were to continuously fly at the speed of light which would probably burn out the engines, so realistically more like ten."

"Ah. So we shouldn't expect a rescue–"

"Anytime soon." Sam finished as they sat side-by-side, staring forwards and nodding slowly.

"Umm," Daniel spoke up after another few minuets of silence, "Might I suggest going somewhere other than this temple, you know just incase there's another earthquake or and aftershock or something?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Sam agreed, standing and retrieving her pack.

"Do you have any idea where we should go?" Daniel asked as they began to pick their way out of the vast chamber.

"Well, the UAV showed mostly forest in this area although I seem to recall seeing what looked like the beginning of fields at the end of its flight. In fact I definitely remember the colonel pointing out something looked like it could possibly be a structure of some kind, like a house, though there were no energy readings coming from it."

"Well, that sounds as promising as anything were going to get right now." Daniel said as they reached the end of the chamber and stepped out into the sunshine. "At least it's a nice day, what direction?"

Sam pulled out her compass and pointed to the right of the temple doors.

"That way."

They made there way to the edge of the tree line and Sam stopped.

"It looks like there was once a path here." She said, bending down and examining the undergrowth, "It's overgrown but there was definitely some kind of passage way at some point."

Pulling out her knife, Sam began to beat back the undergrowth as the pair proceeded to bushwhack their way into the woods.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, as Thraesja cleverly pointed out, my calculations regarding how long it would take for our two favorite scientists to be rescued is completely wrong. Lol. However, as I am master of this particular universe, I ask you to kindly just go with it.

SGCSGCSGSGSGSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSG

Four hours of nothing but dense forest later, and Daniel was about ready to collapse.

"How far did that UAV get?" He asked as they scrambled over yet another giant root of the enormous trees that surrounded them.

"It can't have gone much farther." Sam answered as she hopped down off the root and continued on ahead.

Daniel sighed and started off after her. Just as they were about to pass through a curtain of branches Daniel said.

"You know it's beginning to get dark, maybe we should just set up camp here."

"Or maybe we could spend the night there."

Daniel looked up to see what Sam was pointing at and was shocked to discover that the forest that had surrounded them for so long had ended abruptly to be replaced by rolling hills of green pasture land.

"Wow." He breathed awed, by the beauty of the valley that sloped gently down in front of them. There was a fine misting rain that blurred the view and seemed to cast and almost mystical feeling over everything and fine wisps of mist sat weightless over the emerald green fields.

He squinted in the direction that Sam was pointing at and sure enough not a mile away was a house.

Sam and Daniel shared a glance before the latter smiled and said.

"Provided there's no one living there I'd say that's likely to be home sweet home for the next ten months or so."

And they set off down into the valley, headed for the small structure.

SGCSGCSGSGSGSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSG

The house was indeed empty and looked like it had been so for a good long while. Cobwebs decorated everything and a few small animals had made it their home until the two scientists entering had scared them off.

But it was still standing and there was furniture as well so the teammates dropped their packs and Sam brought out a few MRI's while Daniel went to inspect what looked like a fireplace.

"I think this could work." Daniel said, half his body stuck up the chimney checking the flue, "There doesn't appear to be anything blocking it and there's a good amount of firewood in the corner."

Sam giggled as Daniel reappeared from the hearth covered in soot.

"What?" he asked noticing her mirth.

Sam walked up to him and began beating the ash of his clothes. Daniel, realizing what was so funny, laughed too as he helped to brush himself clean. Sam moved up to his hair and shook her fingers through it, noticing as she did, how long it had grown and how soft it was.

"Here," she said, reaching into her pack and pulling out a spare T-shirt she'd brought along.

Daniel removed his glasses, which he could barely see through from the soot, and Sam proceeded to wipe the grime off his face. She couldn't help but notice as she did how the blackness of the soot just seemed to emphasize the pure ice blue color of his eyes. Her own baby blues met them as she continued to wipe his face and suddenly it was as if a dam inside her had burst as feelings she'd thought had been safely locked away in the furthest corners of her mind flooded through her. Her heart was pounding as she felt his hot breath on her face and her hand slowly ceased movement as she continued to stare into his crystalline eyes. Daniel too had stopped movement and they stood there, paralyzed by the strength of the emotions rushing through them both feeling the exact same thing, neither willing to admit it.

The spell was broken by a scuttling sound as the last of the raccoon-like creatures that had previously occupied the house made a break for the door and disappeared into the mist.

Feeling her cheeks burning Sam cleared her throat awkwardly, not noticing as she did that Daniel was doing the exact same thing.

"Umm, I'm going to go make a fire." He said, his voice gruff and quiet.

Sam nodded without looking at him searching her mind for something to do.

"I'm umm going to explore," She said noting as she did that that house only consisted of one room, "uhhh outside."

By the time dinner was ready, both scientists had managed to put the incident out of their respective minds and they chatted amiably over chicken-flavored meatloaf. Then, after a row of whether or not Daniel was going to sleep on the floor, the two friends climbed into the queen sized bed that sat in the corner of the one-room farmhouse and fell asleep to the sound of the crackling of the fire that still burned in the hearth and their own breathing, comforted by the thought that though they maybe alone on an entire planet, at least they had each other.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I've raised the rating on this fic because of the scene at the end of this chapter. 

* * *

The days passed quickly for the two scientists, filled with work fixing up the dilapidated farm. The house they had found, though crudely built and in want of some repair, was nevertheless sturdy and more or less weatherproof. The little house sat in a narrow valley, two mountains towering around it on either side. Lush pastures rolled their way to the horizon and beside the cottage stood a sturdy if somewhat rundown barn complete with peeling red paint and a peaked roof. An overgrown field of what looked like wheat stretched out until it reached the edge of a thick forest

As it turned out, Daniel knew quite a bit about farming having spent the first eight years of his life in mostly rural areas where everyone was self-sufficient. Adding to the fact that he had also spent a year on Abydos, he proved to be very efficient when it came to clearing away the natural debris that had built up on the derelict farm. Sam had initially thought that the lack of mental stimuli would make the work rather boring but soon she came to enjoy the labor, and having Daniel there meant she was never without someone to talk to.

It had been two weeks since they had become stranded on the planet and in all that time they had yet to see another person. Mostly it was due to the fact that they had not had the time to explore while they were cleaning up the farm.

Presently they were taking some time off and walking down what looked to be a slightly overgrown country road, they were dressed in clothes that they had found in the house, Daniel was wearing pants with boots that came up to his knees and a loose cotton shirt with a worn leather vest overtop. Sam was clothed in a cotton shirt much like Daniels with a bodice tied up overtop and a long woolen skirt. She had resisted the clothes at first having never been the kind of girl that liked wearing dresses but after Daniel pointed out that she couldn't wear her BDU's forever and the pants simply wouldn't fit her, she had conceded and was actually surprised (though she would never admit it to Daniel) at how comfortable she found the ensemble.

The two had been walking together for no more than ten minutes when the sound of hoof beats stopped them in their tracks and before they knew it, a man dressed much the same as Daniel and riding a horse came cantering around the corner and stopped in front of the two scientists.

The two parties stared at each other for a full two minutes before anyone spoke.

"Hello," Daniel said, slipping comfortably into the role of friendly visitor he knew so well, "my name is Daniel Jackson and this is Samantha Carter. We are visitors from…far away."

The stranger looked down at them from atop his horse with an unreadable expression. Daniel and Sam held their breath and prayed that they had been stranded on a peaceful planet. Suddenly the man's face broke into a huge smile and he dismounted and came towards them.

"Welcome strangers, I am Jeb and I am the mayor of the village,"

"Village?"

"Callah, it lies several leagues south of here, through the forest. It would take a man around an hour and a half to walk the distance. I did not know any one was living out this far."

"Oh," Daniel tried to process this information. After nearly two weeks in solitude on this planet, it was odd having to explain their presence there. "We didn't–I mean we–well what–"

Jeb held a hand up, an expression of realization crossing his face.

"Have you come from Freema to escape the civil war?"

Daniel and Sam shared a glance.

"Ummm, yes. That's where we are from. Freema."

Jeb looked at them in awe.

"You have traveled far. We heard news of the war from Gareth, the peddler, on his last visit but that was three months ago. The village will be happy for an update."

Daniel his lip and shot a look to Sam who shrugged her shoulder. He looked back to Jeb.

"The war. It is still fresh in our minds. It was so hard to escape and we have been traveling for so long. We would much prefer not to speak of it." Bringing a hand to his brow, Daniel feigned anguish, "My wife…she–"

Jeb once again interrupted Daniel.

"Of course. How could I have been so thoughtless? Here you have risked your lives and I am badgering you for gossip like a nosey spinster. I apologize."

Sam waved her hand.

"That's perfectly fine."

They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

"Where _are_ you living?" Jeb asked after a moment.

Sam answered.

"We found a house." She gestured back in the direction of the farm, "It seemed abandoned so we just assumed…" She trailed off.

Jeb nodded.

"The Alvera farm. Yes."

"So it's okay that we're staying there?" Daniel said, "It doesn't belong to anyone?'

Jeb shook his head, his expression somber.

"No, no one owns it. It is a sad tale. Eight years ago, William Alvea and his new wife Fiona settled there and built the farm. Not long after, Fiona bore a son, a fine boy, Jeremiah. Six year later, William went out to hunt and never came back. After a search party was launched his body was found. Mauled by one of the wild animals that dwells in the woods. Fiona was devastated but stayed with her son. Unfortunately a year later, when Jeremiah was nearly seven, he was struck by a terrible illness that took him within a fortnight. Fiona was devastated and hanged herself the next day. The farm has stood empty since. They had no heirs and it is a little ways from the village so no one wanted it. You are welcome to it if you wish."

Daniel and Sam stood in shock at the tragic tale. Jeb raised his head to the sky.

"The light changes. I must be getting back. If I were to return tomorrow with a wagon would you like to see the village? Tomorrow eve is the festival of Rashda and there will be a celebration. You would be welcome to join and I promise to spread the word that you do not want to be asked about the war."

The two scientists nodded enthusiastically and bade farewell to the kind stranger before turning and making their way back to the to farm they were now welcome to call their own.

…

True to his word, Jeb returned the following day with a wagon and took the teammates back to the village. The ride was long but the road was clear and Daniel and Sam were both confident they would be able to make their way home. As they neared the village signs of population became more and more obvious as farms began to appear in the distance dotted about with increasing regularity.

Music reached their ears, pipes and fiddles playing simple country melodies. A sign had been erected over the bridge that led into the village proper proclaiming it to be the festival of Rashda. Sam leant over to Daniel to whisper in his ear.

"It's like the beginning of Lord of the Rings here. Hey, I wonder if the gate goes to middle earth."

Daniel laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a friendly embrace and took in their surroundings, breathing in the fresh air and relaxing atmosphere. He missed this. The simple life, living in community. The happiest years of his life had been spent in places like this, first with his parents and then with Sha're. He was beginning to feel very at home here and surprisingly, so was Sam.

Daniel was sure Sam would go nuts being stuck in a place like this but so far she seemed to be enjoying herself, keeping herself busy around the farm. He looked over and studied his friend. She was watching a group of children play and she smiled and laughed at their antics. Daniel couldn't help the grin that spread over his features at the calm, easy expression that played across her features, her hair had grown a bit and a few tendrils played across her face. She fit in well, what with the clothes that showed off all the attributes that were normally obscured by the military issued uniform he was used to seeing her in. Not that she looked bad in the BDU's, far from it. Sam could wear a burlap sack and still look beautiful.

Daniel started in shock at this line of thinking. Ever since that first night in the farmhouse he had adamantly refused to let his mind go anywhere near that kind of thinking. He and Sam were stuck on this planet together sharing a bed in a single room house in the middle of nowhere. Now was not the time to complicate their relationship by bringing up old feelings. He'd managed this long as her friend and teammate without giving himself away, and he was not about to let the cat out of the bag now.

…

The townsfolk were eager to meet the strangers although true to his word, none of them asked for any news of the war. Daniel did however get several pats on the back and pitying glances but he was used to that by now. Everyone, he had learned over the years, had the same reaction to the word 'widower'.

Jeb took them out to the village green where tents had been erected and tables put out. Daniel and Sam spent the first few hours just getting to know everyone and by the time that was done their heads were spinning from all the names and information. Or was that all the mead that had been pushed into their hands by the overzealous villagers. Whatever the reason, Sam and Daniel were having a great time, chatting and laughing with the friendly locals.

"So you are married?" asked Celia, Jeb's wife.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and burst into laughter, stifling it as quickly as they could so as not to offend the mayor's wife.

"No, no we're not married." Sam answered.

Celia looked confused.

"But you live together."

The two teammates looked at each other hoping their living situation wouldn't be too much of a problem for these people.

"Are you a widow and this is your brother?" Asked another girl about ten years younger than the scientist who was named Gretel.

"No. Um…we are…colleagues." Sam said, looking to Daniel for help in fabricating a believable story.

"Yes." He said jumping in, "We worked together in Freema before…before the war."

The crowd went silent and out of the corner of his eye Daniel saw Jeb gesturing forcefully with his hand. Celia nodded and smiled.

"So you are colleagues who escaped together and now live together. How very…modern. Things must be very different in Freema." The crowd nodded agreeing with her.

Sam and Daniel breathed out a collective sign of relief and nodded smiling. Then the song changed and the eyes of every woman there lit up.

"The Farlingale." squealed Gretel, standing up and taking Sam's hand, "Come, dance!"

Sam sputtered, trying to explain as she was whisked away that she did not dance. Daniel laughed as she disappeared into the crowd and sipped from his tin cup.

"You say you are just colleagues but I think you wish to be more." Jeb said, sitting down in Sam's vacated spot.

Daniel choked on his drink and coughed before glancing over at his new friend.

"E-excuse me?"

Jeb smiled.

"As mayor, it is within my duties to officiate the weddings in this town. I have seen many couples and I know what love looks like. I observed you making eyes at Miss. Carter and very much doubt that I am wrong."

He gave Daniel a knowing smiled and cocked an eyebrow as though daring Daniel to refute him.

Daniel sighed and stared into his cup.

"When I first met Sam I was married. Happily married. But I couldn't deny the attraction I felt to her. I felt horribly guilty and never in a million years would I have acted on those feelings but they were still there. Shortly after meeting Sam, my wife was…captured. I tried to save her but I couldn't so I ended up working with Sam at this…institution, trying to find a way to get my wife back. A few months ago my wife…died."

Daniel's voice broke. The memories of Sha're's death and the message she left him were still vivid and he needed a moment to compose himself.

"In the war?" Jeb asked carefully, obviously wary about upsetting him.

Daniel nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, it was not long after that that Sam and I escaped here."

Jeb nodded and put a friendly hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"You clearly loved your wife very much. But I do not believe that loving Samantha Carter would in any way diminish the love you felt for her."

Daniel thought about this. Jeb patted him on the back.

"I must see to my duties." He said standing up, "Think on what I have said."

He disappeared into the crowd and Daniel sighed. He drained his cup and before he knew it another villager (a young man by the name of Thomas if Daniel remembered correctly) replaced it with a full one and began to talk.

…

The night passed slowly. The time measured by conversations had, ale drunk and dances danced. Sam found herself having an immensely good time, dancing and laughing. At one point Daniel joined her and she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was a half-decent dancer himself.

As the celebration drew to a close Sam and Daniel waved away Jeb's insistence that he give them a ride back. So long as they did not deviate from the road they would be fine. Helping them to the main road, Jeb and Cecilia waved them good night and sent them on their way.

The night was warm and the world quiet. Fireflies winked on and off in the fields and forest and the moon was full and bright, giving them more than enough light to see their way home by. The two teammates chatted and laughed as they stumbled down the empty country road. The mead had been free flowing all night and the two friends were feeling the effects as they made their unsteady way back to the farmhouse.

About halfway there, Sam stopped and looked up, standing still on the shoulder of the dirt road and staring up at the open night sky. Daniel stopped too, glancing at the stars and basked in the silence and peacefulness of the world.

Then Sam lost her balance and stumbled into Daniel who wasn't any better off then her and they both tumbled into the tall grass on the side of the road giggling.

"You my dear." Daniel said, only slightly slurring his words, "are drunk."

Sam hiccupped and propped herself up on her elbow, staring down at Daniel with an unsteady gaze.

"You're one to talk." She said in equally unarticulated tones.

She brought her hand up to Daniels face and traced his moonlit features.

She remembered the first time she met him back in the Abydos gate room all those years ago. How nervous she had been. Like a schoolgirl, giddy meeting her heartthrob crush. How thrilling their first brainstorming session in the map room had been. And how devastating it was to realize while they had been having such a good time, something to awful was happening so close. She could still remember the pain she heard in Daniel's voice as he screamed for his wife. And how guilty she felt of her own feelings. How she swore she wouldn't let them get in the way of helping Daniel find Sha're. But she never forgot the first time she laid eyes on him, and how her heart had leapt and her breathing quicken.

Slowly she realized she had spoken all this out loud and tears were now flowing out to the corners of Daniel's blue eyes as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing her face, suddenly feeling the alcohol that was clouding her thoughts. She felt a hand on hers and she turned her gaze back to the man lying beneath her, dropping her hand to his chest and letting him cup her face.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before saying, "I felt the same way."

Daniel's lips were soft and supple as she touched them with her own. The kiss was slow and blissful, like a sigh at the end of a long day. They melted into it and Sam felt instant heat coarse through her body as Daniel ran his hand down her face and neck to caress her breast, kneading and squeezing it through the cotton and wool of her shirt and bodice. With a heave, Daniel rolled them over so he was lying on top of her, his weight sending jolts of fire through her body. She moaned into the kiss, stroking the inside of his mouth with her tongue and in exchange allowing Daniel to explore her mouth with his.

Planting kisses across her cheek, Daniel stopped briefly to suckle her ear before moving down her neck to nip at the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Sam gasped at the contact and clutched at Daniel's back, staring up into the vastness of space as Daniel pulled at the string that held her bodice closed and lifted the fabric to expose her breasts to the open air.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured in awe as he stared at her half naked body in the moonlight.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, his stubble scratching her lips and she rubbed her cheek against it breathing in his scent and sucking at the skin of his neck. Tugging at the soft cotton of his shirt, Sam pulled his shirt off over his head and looked appreciatively at his toned torso.

"The same to you." She said softly smiling at the blush she could see creeping over his cheeks even in the dim light.

Daniel wrapped her in his arms, pulling their naked upper bodies together and layed her gently back on the grass, pulling his discarded shirt under her so the grass wouldn't scratch her skin.

Pulling at her skirts, Daniel lifted them up and slid his hand slowly up her inner thigh until Sam was practically throbbing with need. She had foregone underwear, feeling comfortable enough with the soft petticoat and the woolen skirt. Daniel moaned when he discovered this, his hands sliding over her soft skin to cup her rear. Sam felt warmth spread through her as Daniel lowered his head and began lapping at her

_Holy Crap that man is good with his tongue!_

She gasped and moaned as Daniel continued until she was teetering just on the precipice. Staring upward, she marveled at the sight that met her eyes. Stars filled the night sky and the moon cast everything in a sliver glow, the treetops swaying in the corners of her vision as she came.

Basking in the afterglow, Daniel sat up and cupped her cheek, staring lovingly down into her eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about doing that for you."

Sam smiled and realized she had never in her life felt more loved and in love then she did at this moment.

"Thank you." She whispered, before sliding her hand down and cupping him, feeling his member stiff and ready beneath his pants. Pulling them down swiftly, she stroked it watching as Daniel closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure at her hand. Then they were kissing again and she could feel him hard against her thigh, her own need heating rapidly to match his. With one last kiss, Daniel entered her and they both gasped simultaneously at the feel of it. The pace quickened and their breathing sped up as they let loose in the vast emptiness that surrounded them, filling it with the sound of their lovemaking as they crescendoed together in a climax of bliss and love. Daniel collapsed on top of her and she panted, reveling in the feel of lying here with a wonderful man whom she loved.

After a few moments, the two lovers made their way back to the road and walked home arm in arm.


End file.
